1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder device disposed between feed lines, for example, for displacing a workpiece a predetermined distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been customary for factories to have workpiece feed systems which comprise a plurality of feed conveyors or feed rollers. Such a workpiece feed system has a plurality of feed lines including first and second feed lines that extend perpendicularly to each other and a transfer unit disposed at the junction of the first and second feed lines for lifting a workpiece fed from the first feed line and transferring the lifted workpiece to the second feed line.
The present invention is concerned with an improvement in a cylinder device disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/582,911, which is used as a transfer unit and has a low profile for space-saving purpose.